


The Mess He Leaves Behind

by christophspowerstance, roifernandez



Category: El desorden que dejas, El desorden que dejas (Netflix), The mess you leave behind, The mess you leave behind (Netflix)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Drug Abuse, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christophspowerstance/pseuds/christophspowerstance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roifernandez/pseuds/roifernandez
Summary: After the incident at Viruca's burial, Roi just wants Iago to talk to him, but Iago has other plans. He intends to apologize to his friend for his behaviour, and invites him to spend the night at his home.
Relationships: Iago Nogueira x Roi Fernández
Kudos: 4





	The Mess He Leaves Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Just an Iago x Roi headcanon where they're kind of boyfriends, but Iago is not really fond of having relationships, thus they just do drugs together, and occasionally make out. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for: drug abuse, violence, referenced child abuse, sexual trauma, intrusive thoughts.

It's nearly 9am in the morning and the hallways of Novariz secondary school begin to fill with students. Roi sits on a small bench close to one of the big glass windows that are facing the grassed courtyard of the building. His eyes seem to wander around aimlessly— however, he's secretly looking for his friend. 

Iago and Roi hadn't talked in days. Roi is still mad at the other boy for how inappropriately he behaved at Viruca's funeral. It was a mess and he still can’t shake the feeling of shame for bursting in like that, but Iago was unstoppable. On the other hand, Iago has been generally very aggressive these days — it’s obvious that neither of the two are willing to talk this out. Roi isn't sure if his friend's behaviour comes from the scandal at the cemetery itself or because of the mere fact that Viruca is now gone once and for all. Ever since their teacher died, Iago cut himself off more and more. Roi finds it increasingly difficult to read him. Not that he was a very open and outgoing person before, but at least around Roi and Nerea, he usually is genuine and caring. Or was, Roi corrects himself. Sighing, he grabs his school bag and stands up. 

He waited in vain. Again.

An amicable punch on his shoulder tears Roi away from his thoughts. He didn't notice Iago walking up next to him. Without hesitation, the other boy begins to talk. "Yo dude, my old man isn't home for the next two days. Do you want to stay over? We could fool around a bit and skip classes." 

A lopsided smirk appears on Iago's face. He’s high. Roi recognises it in the way his friend excessively gestures while talking, the immense smile on his face, the dilated pupils. He refrains from rolling his eyes and instead lets out a silent sigh.

Iago must notice that his friend isn't very fond of his offer. 

"Come on, Roi." A soft smile appears on his pretty lips; a smile that could melt ice. "We could both use some fun." He nudges Roi's arm, gaining back his full attention. “Also, I wanted to apologise. Really." 

His eyes carry a sincere look when Roi squints at him. Did he hear that right? 

Eventually, it doesn’t take Iago much more to persuade Roi. He doesn't remember anymore what exactly got him to agree to his friend’s plans. It might be the fact that he generally doesn't like to be at his home — Iago's feudalistic house is definitely a better place to spend time at — or because this conversation raised his hope for Iago to finally open up to him.

"Under one condition," Roi says sternly. "No drugs." 

Iago casually nods, much to Roi’s surprise. “See you tonight at 8 then!" 

He turns around and walks away. The fact that Iago obviously isn’t planning to head to the classroom with Roi makes his chest sting a little with disappointment. He probably decided to skip class for _not only_ the next two days. This boy. He really is none too easy.

Shaking his head in light frustration, Roi enters the room and finds a free chair to sit down on. He doesn't follow the lesson at all. His thoughts are already busy drifting to what would and could happen tonight at Iago's place.

~*~

As Iago leaves the school yard, he lights a cigarette, deeply inhaling the first drag. His feet carry him into the direction where his house is located, even though he doesn’t feel like going home at all. Exhaling the bitter smoke into the cold winter air, Iago hopes his father will already be gone when he arrives. He doesn’t want to see him, the mere thought of being in the same place as Tomás makes a storm rage inside of him. What’s more, he wouldn’t know how to excuse that he is skipping school. 

Iago clenches his teeth, raw aggression rushing through his veins as he can’t do anything but think back to what happened the night before. 

The frustration and despair over Viruca’s death got to Iago’s head once and for all. He didn’t remember too many details from what happened at the cemetery, but a thing that he surely would never forget was the stinging pain of Mauro’s punch and the way it made him feel superior, because that asshole finally snapped. The downside of all this was that his father got to know about the incident a couple days later, immediately went to see Raquel at school, and made a whole fuss about it.  
He made a whole fuss about it at home as well. Iago was greeted with a resounding slap to the face, and then Tomás was yelling at him: What made him think he could just show up at the burial and make a scene? Did he not cause enough trouble when Viruca was still alive? When would he learn that she was _none_ of his business? These accusations were the final straw. Blinded by fury and the tears in his eyes Iago tried to fight back, just this one time. Eventually though, like every other single _goddamn_ time, he had to give in once again. His father simply holds too much power over him. 

Iago gives his head a violent shake to make the mental imagery fade. Flicking the cigarette stub onto the ground, he picks up his pace and starts on his way home.

Iago heaves a sigh of relief as he notices the front door is locked. This means two days of freedom. He hurries to get to his room, taking the stairs two steps at a time. Iago flings his backpack under his desk, followed by his jacket, and lets himself fall back on his bed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, letting out a deep sigh. He is tired. Iago reaches for the cigarettes in his pocket, then lights one, while still holding his eyes closed tight. His high is finally wearing off, it seems. The tingling sensation, which usually spreads to every cell of his body has started to vanish and if Iago does it right, keeps his thoughts on track, lets his mind hold on to the pleasant feeling of anticipation for tonight, he’ll manage to not let this end in a horrific comedown.

Maybe doing a line this early in the day had been too much, but he’d been so desperate for the kick. Iago hadn’t closed his eyes for a single second that night and the black void inside of him was starting to eat him alive. Choking on his anger and sadness, he needed the release more than ever or else he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions anymore.

Getting up again, Iago takes a last drag from his cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray next to his bed. From a pile of clothes on his chair he takes his sportswear and gets dressed. He would go for a run — an hour, maybe two. 

With the sleeve of his sports jacket, Iago wipes the sweat off his face as he walks down the driveway to his house. He feels good, better than before and definitely better than he had been the last couple of days. Fortunately, running through the endless woods of Galicia helps him shut off his thoughts and around this time of the day it was unlikely he’d run into anyone on the tracks, so he could jog in peace. 

He places the keys on the kitchen counter, going straight for the fridge, then grabs a bottle of water. Iago empties the small container in one go. The refrigerator is well stocked, thus he doesn’t need to worry about getting food for him and Roi. With a pleased smile, Iago closes it again and heads upstairs to get a hot shower.

~*~

As per usual, Roi arrives at Iago’s place a little early. On his way, he had sworn himself to leave immediately, should Iago not hold true to his promise. All the more happy he is at the sight of him opening the door, a clear smile on his face and a merry “Hey” on his lips. Roi closes the door behind himself since Iago’s already on his way to the living room. 

“So… what are your plans? What do you wanna do?”, Roi shouts after him, taking off his backpack and tossing it into a corner beside the staircase. 

“Easy now,” Iago laughs, gesturing to the couch when Roi follows him to the sizable room. “You just arrived here, make yourself comfortable. You wanna drink something?” 

Roi stops in his motion of sitting down and his eyes dart over to Iago, alarmed by his words. The feeling of heavy disappointment wraps a black veil around his heart for a second. He promised… 

“I have apple and orange juice, some lemonade, soda, and well, plain old water, if you fancy that.”

Iago doesn’t see the startled look on Roi’s face, he already has turned to head to the kitchen, obviously to retrieve their _non-alcoholic_ drinks from the fridge. Roi feels stupid, and like a really bad friend for jumping to conclusions like that. It was just… bad phrasing.

Roi blinks a couple times, shaking his head, before he responds, “Do you have Coke?”

He hears Iago snorting from the kitchen. Sticking his head into the room, a mischievous smirk pulls at one corner of Iago’s lips when he jokingly says, “I thought no drugs?” 

If drugs weren’t such a sensitive issue, this would be a great joke for a comedy tv show, Roi thinks to himself, while he cracks a laugh. He grabs one of the pillows from the couch next to him and lazily throws it in the approximate direction of where Iago’s face is. 

“Idiot, you know what I mean.” 

The pillow misses by a landslide and lands on the ground with a muted _thump_. Iago grins at him, showing his perfectly white teeth, and disappears for about twenty seconds before coming back with two bottles of Coca Cola in his hands, as well as an opener.

He lets himself fall into the couch right next to Roi, leaning forward, his elbows meeting his knees, and pops off the cap of the bottles with two satisfying _plops_ , followed by the typical fizzling. Handing one Coke to Roi, Iago holds up his counterpart to clink bottles. Roi happily complies and they both take a swig from their respective bottles.

"So?" Roi asks, drawing out the word. Iago raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"So what?"

Roi shrugs, as if what he wanted to know is obvious.

"What's the plan for tonight? I'm curious." Roi makes himself comfortable on the couch, the coke bottle still in his hand. 

"You sure are," Iago chuckles, taking another sip. He leans back, his eyes still focused on Roi. 

"I thought of some nice food. Maria left us tapas in the kitchen. I told her she doesn't need to come here for the next few days, so she cooked ahead." 

Roi smiles. Of course, the maid had made them food. She is a sweet lady in her mid-fifties, and Roi really likes her, although he definitely isn’t used to someone taking care of the things around the house. She probably has made them a shitton of different dishes. It seems obvious to Roi that she must’ve thought leaving two boys alone for more than just a few hours would inevitably result in them living off of unhealthy takeaway food and frozen pizza.

"What do you think?" Iago’s voice has Roi almost jumping in his seat, so caught up had he been in his thoughts. Taken by surprise, Roi only manages to nod his head, which earns him a lopsided smile from Iago. 

"Anyway, I wanted to apologise, right?” Iago’s smile fades the tiniest bit. “And I think I found the perfect way..." As if on cue, his voice drops an octave lower. Not catching onto what Iago is saying, Roi confusedly furrows his brows. 

"What–" 

Iago gently takes Roi’s bottle out of his hand, putting it, along with his own, down on the coffee table in front of them. Roi instinctively holds his breath when Iago places a hand on the couch, right next to his thigh, and slowly leans in. 

It’s not like they’d never done this before. They have kissed before, and they have definitely also made it to second base before, but it still has Roi’s heart missing a beat when Iago approaches him like that. His eyes are darker than usual, his pretty, thin lips slightly parted. Roi anticipates the touch before it happens. 

A pleasant shudder runs down Roi’s spine when Iago’s lips meet his own. Even though he knows how they taste, how they feel, Roi is immediately overwhelmed with sensation. His eyes flutter shut and he lets himself fall into the kiss. 

He doesn’t know if this is considered a weird relationship Iago and he have, but “friends with benefits” was a thing, after all. It’s everywhere on TV. And Roi has it in real life, so it would be stupid to complain, he concludes. 

Iago’s tongue softly pushing against his lips has Roi opening his mouth in a silent gasp and bringing his hands up to carefully cup Iago’s face in them. Iago isn’t one to prolong things too much, so he deepens the kiss right away, and Roi all too happily goes along with it. 

The wet sounds of their lips mashing against each other, their tongues exploring the other’s mouth fill the room and have a heat blooming in Roi’s groin. He tilts his head a little to accommodate Iago's movements and feels a hand sliding up his thigh with exactly the right amount of pressure to keep Roi on edge. 

When they break the kiss, Roi is short of breath already. He drunkenly opens his eyes to find Iago’s right in front of him, carrying a roguish twinkle in them. 

“Relax… Let’s have some fun, hm.” 

Iago’s whispered words wash over Roi’s lips in the form of hot air, making a shiver run across his back. A little nervous, Roi swallows his built-up saliva in an attempt to calm down, soothe his racing heartbeat, but it isn’t exactly effective. Biting his lower lip, he watches with hooded eyes as Iago slowly moves off the couch, his knees hitting the ground. He positions himself right between Roi’s legs, looking up to him with that boyish mischief in his eyes. 

Roi’s dick is rock hard in his jeans. He used to be embarrassed by how easily he got turned on by just fumbling around a little, but Iago once expressing how he actually finds that pretty hot has made Roi feel infinitely better about it. 

Roi sharply sucks in a breath of air through his teeth when Iago suddenly places a hand right onto his erection, palming it through the rough fabric of his pants. It elicits a soft moan from Roi, who promptly blushes a little. Trying to cover it up, Roi lowly chuckles, “You know, I just haven’t gotten off in–” 

Iago shushes him softly, a knowing smile playing around the corners of his mouth. He proceeds to move his hands over Roi’s bulge, applying some more pressure in short intervals, and it doesn’t take long until Roi involuntarily grinds his hips up to meet Iago’s touch. 

Iago gives him a last promising look, before taking his second hand to open the buckle of Roi’s belt, along with the button of his pants. Looking back up to lock eyes with Roi, Iago pointedly licks his lips while pulling down the zipper. 

Roi doesn’t expect too much foreplay, to begin with, though he definitely does not see it coming when Iago reaches into his boxers right away, grabbing his dick and nonchalantly pulling it out of its confinement. Roi doesn’t even have time to catch his breath; Iago already lets his tongue drift across the underside of Roi’s cock, over the tip, dipping into the slit. 

His friend has always been rather… talented in these kinds of things, and Roi is a mess within seconds. His hands are clutching the pillows on the couch, desperate for something to hold onto. He watches with an open mouth and increasingly rosy cheeks as Iago nurses at the head of his dick, wrapping his hot, soft lips around it. Arousal hits him like a punch to the gut, rushing through his veins and down into his dick. 

Slowly, but surely, Iago lets his lips slip down on Roi’s length, taking more and more of him, the heat of Iago’s mouth enveloping inch after inch of his cock. Roi lets out a raspy moan when the tip of his dick hits the back of Iago’s throat. Iago doesn’t even flinch and promptly picks up a rather quick rhythm of sliding up and down. Lifting a shaky hand, Roi cups Iago’s head, the stubbles of his buzzed hair tickling his palm. 

A part of Roi wants to enjoy this sensation a little longer, delay the breaking point, drown in the feeling of lust and passion, but it gets easily outweighed by the need of release. 

He doesn’t need to tell Iago what to do to make him feel good, Iago seems to know every single trick in the book. Roi notices that he never uses his hands, never chokes on his dick, no matter how hard it hits the back of his throat — all of the things Roi struggles with when it was the other way around. And while he did wonder before why Iago is so… capable; right now, it feels like heaven. 

Roi’s mind shuts off completely, he only feels Iago’s lips and tongue dancing over his dick, sending sparks of hot pleasure through his body. Closing his eyes, he lets his head fall back against the headrest. He doesn’t try to hold back his moans anymore. 

“Fuck… Iago–” His voice is low and husky and his hands scramble up to grab onto Iago’s shoulders, fingers digging into his muscles. Iago doesn’t pull away. 

The wave of his orgasm crashes over Roi, his dick throbbing between Iago’s lips, pumping out hot spurts of cum into his friend’s mouth, a deep, elongated moan breaking free from his throat. Iago continues bobbing his head all the way through Roi’s climax, swallowing around his cock and making Roi gasp for air. He only slows down when Roi flinches away from slight overstimulation. 

Lifting his heavy head to look down to Iago, Roi can’t hold back a low chuckle. “Fuck dude, you ruin me.” 

A crooked smile appears on Iago’s face and he uses the back of his hand to casually wipe away the remainder of cum and saliva clinging to his lips. Roi swallows hard at this sight, feeling another flood of arousal rushing through his body, his cheeks blushing again. In one smooth movement, Iago gets up off the floor, followed by Roi’s hooded eyes, and straddles the other boy. 

“You liked that, huh?” Iago wraps his arms around Roi’s neck, slightly tilting his head as he makes himself comfortable in his lap. 

“If you want to put it like that, sure.” Roi admits, grinning, letting his hands run across Iago’s sides and over to his back. He has to look up a bit to meet Iago’s eyes and for a moment, he gets lost in the radiant hazel. Roi’s little daydream is interrupted as Iago leans in to capture his lips again, leaving him breathless within seconds. 

Even though he’s still riding the high of his first orgasm, Roi indulges in Iago’s thirsty kisses all too willingly. Gasping for air, he breaks the kiss as Iago begins to grind down in his lap, rolling his hips against Roi’s in slow movements. A muffled moan escapes his mouth. With hungry eyes, Roi watches the other boy move his lower body in gentle but steady circles. Iago is putting on quite a show for him, grabbing onto the hem of his black t-shirt and slowly lifting it, all the while fixating Roi with a deviant smirk. A dire need to touch Iago grows in Roi. Shakily, he places his hands on his now naked hips. He can feel the warmth of Iago’s body radiating under his palms. 

In one single, swift motion, Iago pulls his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the ground without a care. The smile on his lips grows bigger and he leans in yet again to catch Roi’s mouth in another passionate kiss. Roi just goes with it — why shouldn’t he — and strengthens his grip on Iago’s hips just a little, before letting his hands roam upwards; tracing the form of his waist, sliding across his chest and over his broad shoulder blades. He feels Iago’s muscles moving underneath his heated skin. 

A rush of boldness gets the best of him and Roi moves one hand down between Iago’s spread legs. He feels his half-hard dick through the thin fabric of his pants, and starts rubbing his hand over it. It has Iago softly moaning into the kiss, sending a hot wave of pleasure through Roi’s body, pooling in his belly, and spurring him on. He slips his hand under the waistband of Iago’s pants and boxers, pulling it down and, for the sake of convenience, hooking it under his balls. 

Roi withdraws from the kiss to lower his gaze and watch himself wrap his slim fingers around Iago’s dick, his thumb stroking over the tip. Though, he doesn’t get too much time to enjoy the sight. Iago places his hands on either side of Roi’s jaw, softly forcing him to look up again into his eyes, before ducking his head a little to be able to reach Roi’s neck. He spreads light kisses all over it, nabbing his earlobe, carefully catching Roi’s sensitive skin between his teeth. 

Roi cranes his head back, allowing Iago easier access, while focusing on sliding his hand up and down Iago’s cock in slow, deep motions. He’s satisfied to feel how Iago gets harder under his touch, and he’s rewarded with Iago’s quiet sighs and moans right next to his ear, his breath a soft, airy touch in the crook of Roi’s neck. 

Speeding up the movements of his hand, Roi feels his blood rushing into his own dick again, the light friction in his lap eliciting a gasp from him. He can’t help but weakly rock up his hips, yearning for more touch. 

Iago’s mouth makes its way up from Roi’s collarbone to his ear, his hand simultaneously sliding into Roi’s neck. “Why don’t you just fuck me?” 

The question was so quiet, Roi thinks he imagined it for a second. It takes his breath away, and shuts off his brain. All he can do is look at his friend with big, incredulous eyes. While they had done nearly everything that involved sexual intimacy among friends, they had never actually _fucked_ before. The mere thought makes Roi’s dick twitch in excitement and his mind go blank.

The movement of Roi’s hand dies off. While he’s trying to catch a coherent thought, he just manages to nod slightly, arousal pooling up in his groin. The broad smile makes its way back to Iago’s face as he gets to his feet to simply pull down his pants, leaving them to join his shirt on the floor. He looks serious, and focused, a demanding look on his face. Immediately, life finds its way back into Roi. He doesn’t take his eyes off Iago as he clumsily struggles to get out of his clothes, too excited at what’s to come.

Iago bends over to reach down into one pocket of his sweatpants, revealing two slim silvery packages, which he hands over to Roi. A condom and lube, Roi recognises. Iago planned this. Roi’s heartbeat picks up, while his eyes scamper between the packages in his hand and Iago’s butt naked body. He can’t stop the warm fondness spreading to every corner of his being, and a soft smile appears on his face.

~*~

Iago lets himself fall down on the couch next to Roi, placing a hand on his neck to pull his friend in for another kiss. Secretly, he’s worried Roi might be put off by his actions; that it may be obvious he’s using sex as a way to apologise for his behaviour. But he can’t admit that, not really, not even to himself. No, if one thing is certain to Iago; it’s that he’s irresistible. That feeling makes any fear about what Roi might think about all this fade in comparison. 

After all, they weren’t more than two best friends exploring their sexuality together, messing around, having fun, right? Just two boys bringing each other pleasure. And Iago likes it this way. He likes Roi, and he likes hearing him moan, likes seeing him lose control under his touch. And he thinks Roi likes it, too. So why not take it a step further? 

Roi being openly gay, as well as Iago not giving a damn about what is between his partner’s legs brought them together rather quickly, not only for the sake of a potential _romantic_ partner, but for genuine and mutual interest in each other. Iago suspects that Roi loves him, sincerely, but he never brings it up. Iago’s happy with what they have. If he’s honest with himself, deep down, Roi is the most important person to him, too.

It’s the reason he invited Roi over to begin with. As well as the fact that he didn’t want to be alone in this big, empty house, which was a contradiction in itself since it was pure hell when his father was around. However, Roi deserves this apology from him. That’s just how Iago shows his feelings — or rather, this is how he thinks showing his feelings should work. Iago’s thoughts start spinning. If only he could tell him… 

He has to force himself to direct his attention back to Roi, burying his thoughts, feelings and fears somewhere deep inside his heart where they could not bother him. It’s one of his easiest stunts. The other boy doesn’t seem to notice how Iago’s movements become mechanical and automated. He calls himself to reason. 

“Let’s quit playing around and move ahead,” Iago sighs in between two wet kisses, detaching himself from the hot body in front of him. He takes the lube package from Roi’s hand, bringing it up to catch it between his teeth, and rips it open, waggling his eyebrows. Leaning in close, a hand tracing down Roi’s upper body, Iago whispers, “Do you want me to do it?” 

He practically _sees_ Roi’s brain short-circuiting, but at least he seems to understand what Iago means without him having to spell it out, because Roi, after sorting his thoughts, firmly shakes his head, responding, “What? No, that’s my job.”

Iago has to hold back a chuckle at the bafflement in Roi’s words. He’s so cute. Handing the package of lube to him, Iago gets up from his lap to instead lay down on his stomach on the couch. He shoots Roi a suggestive smile over his shoulder while playfully wiggling his butt. 

“Come on now, we don’t have forever.” 

He can tell this is Roi’s first time being like this with another boy. He looks incredibly insecure, but still tries to cover it up. Iago catches himself thinking about how adorable he looks when he tries to play the experienced one. 

Finally, Roi takes a deep breath and scoots over to one end of the couch, giving Iago some more space and starts squeezing some lube onto his index finger. Iago notices his hands are shaking a tiny bit, but that observation quickly slips from his mind when Roi lets his wet finger glide down between his cheeks, stopping right over his hole. Iago braces himself for the feeling, although a bittersweet voice in the back of his head tells him that he’s endured worse. Clenching his jaw, he forces the voice back into the void where it came from. He does _not_ want to think about any of this.

Roi’s finger slipping inside him makes that undertaking rather simple. It immediately directs his mind back to reality and has him softly sighing. His body automatically relaxes, allowing Roi to push his finger deeper into him with ease. 

Aside from his heartbeat and his own ragged breathing, Iago also hears Roi gasping for air. Taking a quick look back over his shoulder, Iago sees that his cock is fully hard again. There’s a certain satisfaction from that pooling in his belly and it has a dirty smile forming on his lips. 

When Roi doesn’t move his finger at all, probably to give Iago time to get accustomed to the feeling, Iago grinds his ass back against Roi’s hand, indicating him to take it a step further. Roi understands and slowly withdraws his index finger, adding his middle finger to now press both against Iago’s hole. They slide in effortlessly, drawing a quiet gasp from both of them. 

Again, Roi pauses. Iago feels himself getting a little impatient and fights the urge to snap at the other boy. He wants this to be enjoyable for Roi, in the first place. So he waits a minute longer until he quietly, roughly says, “You can go on. Move them.” 

Slowly, but surely Roi starts to withdraw his fingers and push them back in. Iago can practically hear him holding his breath and imagines how he watches his fingers move back and forth inside of him. He imagines his ears and cheeks turning red, he imagines his half-lidded eyes, he imagines his Adam's apple bobbing when he swallows down his built-up saliva. It helps Iago give in to the pleasure, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation at least a little bit. 

Iago moans quietly, just loud enough for Roi to hear and get a kick out of it. It works — Roi’s movements get a little quicker, a little messier. Iago smiles to himself. He takes a few ragged breaths, before lowly murmuring, “Fuck me, Roi.” 

His words don’t fail to have the desired effect. Roi’s mouth escapes a restrained moan and he removes his fingers from Iago. Only seconds later, Iago hears him fumbling around with the condom, ripping the package in half. He can’t resist turning around and throwing a glance over his shoulder. Watching Roi roll the condom over his dick, Iago bites his lower lip. His friend looks beautiful like that — hair a sweaty mess, eyes downcast, brows furrowed in concentration. Iago could stare at him forever. 

He’s ripped from his daydreams when Roi looks up at him, a shy smile on his lips. Iago can read everything in his eyes; excitement, nervousness, insecurity,... love. 

“Do you really want this?” Roi’s voice is husky and he stutters a little — it’s adorable. 

Iago simply nods, because he really doesn’t know how to respond. 

“Okay, uh,” Roi laughs nervously, “here we go.” 

Internally, Iago rolls his eyes. Roi really is a whiz at making things awkward. With a smile on his lips, Iago playfully shakes his ass in an attempt to calm some of Roi’s tension. It does draw a little laugh out of the other boy, and he finally shuffles closer, positioning himself right behind Iago. 

Roi wraps a hand around Iago’s side, his palm hot and sweaty on Iago’s skin. Iago doesn’t need to turn around to know that Roi’s other hand is grabbing his dick, shakily angling it, his gaze directed downwards to watch himself slowly push in. 

It’s an all-too-well-known feeling for Iago, but he tries to enjoy it anyway. 

It takes Roi a good two minutes before he dares to fully slide his dick into Iago. He doesn’t say anything anymore, though — it must take quite some effort to hold himself back like that. Iago is actually very impressed by how much self-control Roi seems to have. 

The grip around Iago’s side gets tighter as Roi pulls out a tiny bit, a shaky breath falling from his lips. His second hand lightly sits on Iago’s lower back. 

A full-on throaty moan escapes Roi when he pushes back in and Iago can feel the other boy losing some of that self-control, as he slowly finds a steady rhythm. Iago joins his moaning, if only for the sake of pleasing Roi. He’s slightly rocked forward with every thrust, though it isn’t forceful. Iago just lets himself get fucked. 

Like he’s been doing every time. 

The same dark voice from before crawls up in the back of his mind, boring into his thoughts, poisoning his consciousness. Iago lowers his head, his hands reaching up to press his thumbs against his temples. He doesn’t want to think about it, not now, not now, not now… Iago desperately tries to hold onto reality, to what is _actually_ happening. He feels it slipping through his fingers, though.

“Use me.” 

The words just fall from his mouth, automatically so. The second his mind registers what he just said, Iago’s stomach convulses and he feels like throwing up. His whole body goes completely rigid. 

Roi’s thrusts come to a staggering halt. Iago feels the other boy leaning forward, an awkward laugh sits in his voice, when he asks with audible confusion, “What?” 

Iago forces himself to snap out of his current state and tries to cover it up with a laugh. 

“Well, I thought maybe it’s your thing. Maybe it turns you on.” 

Roi snorts and brings up a hand to lightly slap Iago’s ass. 

“Pfft, sure, you stupid jerk.” 

Iago’s chuckle sounds insecure, even to his own ears, and he hates it. His voice is too monotone when he simply says, “Forget it, just fuck me and make it quick.” 

Roi’s laugh dies off in his throat. The words must’ve hit him hard, and Iago curses himself for not even being able to hold up a simple façade. Roi sighs behind him, a trace of regret heavily hanging in his words, “I thought you wanted this.” 

Iago clenches his jaw. He fucked it up. _That other side of him_ fucked it up. Actual distress takes ahold of him — he didn’t want this to go like that. 

“I– I do! I’m enjoying this, I–” 

Iago rarely ever stutters. His mind is playing tricks on him and he can’t do anything about it. _This wouldn’t have happened if you’d have taken something for distraction beforehand._ Firmly, Iago shakes his head, pressing his eyes shut and clenching his fists on top of the pillows. He has to escape this hell, he has to fight it, he has to–

“Hey, hey. Baby. Look at me.” Roi’s voice is soft and it feels like it catches Iago from falling into the jet-black darkness that is his mind. Roi withdraws from him completely, but immediately leans over him again, his hand lovingly stroking over Iago’s hair. 

“Turn around, look at me.” 

Hesitantly, Iago does what Roi tells him to, and turns his head. Looking up at Roi, Iago’s eyes meet his worried gaze. 

“We can just stop if you want.” 

Iago repeatedly shakes his head at Roi’s offer, burying his face in the cushions again. No, he doesn’t want to stop. Roi deserves this apology. Iago is doing this for him. _Like the good boy you are._

He feels Roi sitting up again, backing away. Iago screwed up. His mind fucked him up once again and he screwed up. Iago has to take a deep breath to calm himself, he doesn’t want to lose control in front of his friend. Internally, he’s so angry at himself that he couldn’t hold up his covers. A light slap on his side draws his attention back to reality. 

“Turn around, Iago, please. Look at me.” 

Another soft touch on his body tells Iago that Roi wants him to completely turn and face the other boy directly. He hesitates. His whole body is screaming at him to run away, escape this situation, but he calls himself to reason. _Good boys don’t run away._ Iago slowly starts turning around, lying down on his back, placing one leg on each side of Roi who is kneeling on the couch, watching him with a concerned look.

“I’m not mad at you if you don’t want to do it.” Roi’s voice is gentle, yet serious. 

“No, no. I want this, too.” He does. He really does. “It’s just… I–” _God, stop stuttering you little shit._ “I don’t know what made me say that. It was silly, okay?” Iago presses the heels of his hands to his eyelids, exhaling loudly.

“It was very silly, you idiot.” Iago can hear the smile in Roi’s voice again and it takes a load off his mind. The other boy draws closer again, partly lying down on Iago, pushing one arm underneath Iago’s shoulder, the other hand resting on his chest. For a second, Iago freezes under the touch, trying not to tense up too much. He tilts his head to look up at the boy on top of him.

“Do you really want to continue? I’m not forcing you.” Roi sounds incredibly tender, infinitely understanding and kind. The look in his eyes holds nothing but love and empathy and Iago can only nod. 

“Okay, then. You need to relax first, though.” 

_Fuck._ Of course Roi noticed. Iago just nods again, weakly trying to shake off the tension by wriggling his body around a little. It doesn’t work well with Roi lying on top of him but it makes the other boy giggle, and the sound has a warm feeling spreading in Iago’s chest.

Roi’s right hand starts roaming over Iago’s chest and side with a feathery touch, leaving goosebumps on Iago’s skin. He buries his face against Iago’s neck, his steady breathing calming Iago’s nerves. With a quiet sigh, Iago gives in to the touch and comfort. His mind stops spinning and a warmth that he never felt before starts spreading throughout his body. The sudden need to be as close as possible to Roi lets him wrap his arms around the boy on top. And he wants to kiss Roi. He wants to kiss his pretty lips so bad. 

The last thought that crosses Iago’s mind before he indulges in the fuzzy feeling in his chest is that Roi, even though he’s the inexperienced one here, is handling the whole situation far better than himself.

~*~

A soft pull on Roi’s hair makes him lift his head. Within seconds, he registers every beautiful detail of Iago’s face which makes him smile inevitably. The worry still ponders in the back of his mind, but Iago’s gaze looks much clearer now, much… _happier._

“Kiss me.” 

Iago’s words immediately have butterflies dancing in Roi’s stomach and he leans in, his lips meeting with Iago’s. The kiss starts out very soft, almost chaste. Even Iago isn’t too demanding and lets their lips mash against each other in slow, deep motions. Roi smiles. It is nice kissing Iago like that for a change. It’s nearly romantic in nature and Roi feels like he’s actually in seventh heaven. 

This time, it’s Roi initiating the kiss to get a more passionate note. He lets a hand roam up Iago’s chest, cupping his jaw and cheek lovingly. With his other arm, he props himself up a little to have a better angle and starts carefully pushing his tongue into Iago’s mouth, his midsection moving against Iago’s. 

Eventually, an unintended moan escapes Roi’s mouth, which has Iago chuckling and withdrawing. Roi smiles at him again, but is serious when he says, “You will immediately tell me when it gets too much for you.”

Iago smiles back at him, sincerely. 

“Promise.” 

He holds up his hand, his three middle fingers stretched out, imitating the Scout Oath. Roi is quick to lean in and catch his fingers between his lips, suggestively letting them slide out slowly from his mouth. Waggling his eyebrows at Iago, it has the other boy cracking a laugh. 

“You’re such a moron, Roi.”

Roi is rather pleased with himself to have drawn a laugh out of Iago. Proceeding to place another soft, quick kiss on Iago’s lips, Roi shuffles a bit lower, aligning his hips with Iago’s pelvis. He feels a little awkward when he reaches down between them, grabbing his own dick. The mere touch of his hand to it has his blood excitedly rushing through his body. 

Roi doesn’t watch himself push in this time, instead, he rather looks up into Iago’s eyes, holding the gaze while slowly sliding his erection into him. He sees Iago taking a breath, his chest lifting and lowering, his face muscles relaxing, his eyelids fluttering and lips parting to let out a quiet sigh. It turns him on more than everything else. 

Although, the warm tightness around his cock does feel really nice, too. Withdrawing his hand to instead place it on the couch and support his weight, Roi picks up a steady rhythm, all the while not taking his eyes off Iago. 

The boy underneath him returns his gaze and they just look at each other while Roi slowly, lovingly fucks him. Iago seems to actually enjoy it, his moans aren’t as monotone anymore. In fact, he gets a tad louder when Roi pushes in a little deeper, fucks him a little quicker. It’s music to Roi’s ears. 

Roi lowers his upper body to let his forehead rest against Iago’s, an intimate gesture that has their breaths collide. Iago’s hands wander up to caress Roi’s sides, stroke across his back and down to his ass, playfully grabbing a handful of it. It has a shudder running down Roi’s spine and spurs him on to raise the tempo and force of his thrusts a little more. 

Their faces are so close to each other, Roi feels Iago’s hot breath brushing across his lips, luring him in to softly press his mouth on Iago’s. The kiss is messy and wet, frequently interrupted by their heavy breathing. Roi senses the beginning of his muscles straining and his whole body is covered in a thin layer of sweat, making him pant and furrow his brows in concentration. It takes a good amount of his self-control to not let this end prematurely, though he’s close already. 

Roi’s thrusts slow to a stop and he withdraws a few inches to look down at Iago. His gaze seems a little hazy, his lips are reddened and swollen from their kissing. He looks absolutely angelic and for a minute, Roi drowns in his admiration for the other boy. 

“What?” Iago’s voice isn’t more than a whisper, tinted with amusement. 

Roi gives himself a few seconds to just look Iago in the eyes, a gentle smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, before he quietly answers, “You’re beautiful, is all.” 

Iago’s Adam’s apple visibly moves when he gulps and casts down his eyes, the smile disappearing from his face. Softly, Roi brings up a hand to place his curled index finger under Iago’s chin, making him look back up at him. 

“You are,” he emphasizes. Roi lowers his head to kiss Iago lightly on the tip of his nose. When he withdraws, he spots the slightest hint of blush on Iago’s cheeks and that’s enough for him. He doesn’t want to push Iago further, so he goes on to let his hand slide down from Iago’s neck, across his chest and down his stomach. Giving Iago a chance to stop him, he pauses on his lower abdomen, but when Iago just bashfully bites his lips, his eyes meeting Roi’s, he slowly wraps his slim fingers around Iago’s dick. 

It’s heavy in his hand, and impressive in size. Roi licks his lips, starting to move his hand up and down the length of it, drawing a small, quiet moan out of Iago, his eyes fluttering shut, giving in to the sensation. Roi takes his time repeatedly working his hand over Iago’s cock. He adjusts his position, making it easier for him to reach down between their bodies. Quickly bringing his hand up to his mouth, he spreads some of his saliva on his palm, before grabbing Iago’s dick again, now jerking him off a little faster. It has the volume of Iago’s moans increasing as a result, sending a bolt of hot arousal shooting through his body and settling in his crotch. His own cock throbs in anticipation and Roi tries his best to ignore it. Although, given the fact he’s still inside of Iago, it’s not easy. He feels the movements of his hand becoming a little sloppier, a little messier. 

“Fuck…” 

Iago’s voice is hoarse and low. His breath goes shallow and he cranes his head back into the pillow. The expression on his face is pure sex, leaving Roi’s heart pounding against his ribcage. All he can do is stare down at his best friend as if he’s in trance, his hand still rhythmically stroking up and down Iago’s cock. 

The louder and more fervent Iago’s moans grow, the more does Roi’s dick scream for attention. Eventually, he gives in to the urge and starts rolling his hips against Iago’s ass again, in sync with his hand’s movements. It feels infinitely good, coaxing a deep, releasing moan from Roi’s throat. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus on gently pushing in and pulling out, all the while keeping his hand moving. It’s quite challenging, especially considering how clouded his mind is from the sensation of this tight heat encasing his dick. 

Roi falls out of his rhythm, struggling to keep up both individual movements. An awkward little laugh escapes his mouth and he meets Iago’s gaze who looks up at him with a smirk on his face. His voice sounds smooth when he simply says, “It’s alright, I can handle it.” 

Iago gently pushes Roi’s hand to the side, winking at him. Roi quickly licks his lips, flustered by Iago’s behaviour. He’s always found himself easily intimidated by Iago’s confidence – in a good way, though. It makes his insides tingle and excitement rush through his veins, particularly now that they are in this _arrangement._

Only when Iago starts moving his hand does Roi snap out of his admiration. He gasps when he feels Iago clenching his ring muscle around his dick. Focusing his gaze on Iago’s face, Roi clearly sees the smirk spreading on his friend’s mouth. He knows exactly what he’s doing, this bastard. Roi can’t help but smile, before he leans back in, connecting their lips once again, and picks up a medium pace of fucking Iago. He wants to draw this out for as long as possible, wants to rejoice in this moment forever. 

His own dick quickly thwarts his plans, though. Roi feels himself losing control and his hips snap against Iago faster, harder. He’s greedy for more. Iago catches his breathy moans in between the kisses, lowly groaning in pleasure himself. Their gazes cross and lock onto each other, and Roi swears he hasn’t experienced _anything_ even remotely sexier than this. He wants to fight down his climax, he wants this to last forever, he wants to please Iago, he wants–

Roi’s orgasm washes over him with vigorous force, the elongated moan that breaks free from his throat sounds choked and his thrusts stutter. Iago’s moans right next to his ear additionally tip him over the edge and he buries himself deep in Iago. He’s crushed by his own lust, the scent of Iago’s sweat and hearing his hoarse moans is intoxicating. Riding out his high, Roi continues rolling his hips against Iago in slow, long motions, crashing atop of him, breathing heavily against his neck. 

“Fuck, I– Keep going… I’m close, babe–” 

Iago’s voice soaks through Roi’s consciousness, invading his mind and sending yet another shot of arousal through his spent body. He gathers his remaining energy to strengthen his thrusts again, finding himself on the brink of overstimulation for the second time of the night, but Iago’s ragged moans and silent curses are enough to keep him going. 

For just a split second, Iago goes completely rigid under him, hot, thick ropes of cum shooting out from his dick, sullying his hand and stomach, and clinging to his sweat-slicked skin. His breath hitches, before he releases the air from his lungs in a long, deep exclamation. 

“R– Roi...” 

It makes the other boy shudder. 

Roi feels Iago’s insides clench up from the sensation and it elicits a gasp from him, making him slow his thrusts to a halt. Languidly, Iago strokes out the remainder of his orgasm, eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face. His breath isn’t nearly as jerky and heavy as Roi’s. 

Shakily, Roi lets himself sink down onto Iago, he has absolutely no strength left in his muscles anymore. He doesn’t care that Iago is sweaty and his cum sticks all over his upper body – right now, Roi just wants to be as close as possible to him. Iago’s hot exhales spill over Roi’s skin, leaving him with goosebumps and he thinks he never felt happier in his life; and that he never wants to forget this sensation. Closing his eyes, Roi soaks in every detail he can, intending to remember it forever.

Absent-mindedly, he feels Iago caressing his side in slow motions.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep, man. You’re getting heavy.” 

Roi nuzzles his nose into the crook of Iago’s neck, inhaling the smell of pure sex from his skin, and grumbles with discontent. Eventually though, he gets up, sliding out of Iago.

“Look, what a mess.” Iago traces his fingers through the cum on this belly. Roi snorts, ruffling his hair, then grabs for a tissue from the box on the table and hands it to Iago. The other boy roughly wipes the majority off his stomach. 

“I might need to take shower.” Eying his own cum sticking on Roi's abdomen, Iago can't stop himself from grinning widely. 

"You too, babe?" Roi's eyes scurry down his body, his cheeks suddenly feeling very warm. He just nods.

Iago is fast getting up the stairs, entering the huge bathroom that’s richly ornamented with dark marble. Even the shampoo bottles look expensive. When passing by, Iago turns on the heating, grabbing two large white towels and prepping them on the counter. Roi follows him slowly. Even though he has been over to Iago’s house a million times, he still feels so lost between all the fancy furnishings and decorations. 

The hot water steam quickly fills the room, Iago probably expects Roi to join him under the shower. Biting his lower lip, Roi watches the other boy, just as he did so often before. He’s truly beautiful and sometimes, Roi just wishes he would be able to make Iago feel like it. Maybe, just maybe, he succeeded today. 

Roi feels his consciousness drifting away, sleep taking over him. The hot shower just contributed to the heavy, tired feeling that sits in his bones and he can’t concentrate on the TV screen in front of him anymore. When his eyes fall shut, Roi automatically gives in, making himself comfortable on the sofa cushions, tucking his legs a little, a gentle smile on his lips. Iago’s smell on his clothes, Iago lying close to him on the couch, an arm around his shoulders — everything makes Roi feel safe and at ease. Subliminally, he notices that Iago turns off the TV, then his mind shuts off, too.

Yet, he can’t fall asleep. The body next to him radiates such restlessness; he feels Iago nervously shifting around, his irregular breathing. 

“Iago…,” Roi murmurs slightly annoyed. He doesn’t get an answer but the movements die off. Contented, he buries his nose in the soft cushions. 

His sleep gets disturbed yet again as he subconsciously hears a quiet whimpering which makes him raise his head in confusion, blinking multiple times, trying to get rid of the heavy tiredness. 

As soon as he moves, the noise falls silent. For a second, he thinks he dreamed it, his fatigued mind playing tricks on him, but the shaking body behind him convinces Roi otherwise. 

“Iago? Are you alright?” 

He doesn’t get an answer, but he knows something is wrong. Iago’s unsettling behaviour earlier already worried him, although he tried his best to forget about it. Roi is used to Iago’s skittish character and his intense mood swings, which only got worse ever since Viruca’s death. It gives Roi an uneasy feeling every time and he’s actually scared for his friend. 

Roi reaches for the small lamp on the side table to turn on the dim light. In this moment, another ugly sob escapes Iago’s mouth which draws Roi’s attention right back at him. 

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” 

Concern swings in Roi’s voice, maybe even mild panic. He turns around and wraps an arm around Iago, trying to soothe his tension by carefully caressing his skin. 

Roi holds the trembling body as close as possible to him, whispering calming words. He wonders what is going on inside Iago, and, more important, worries that Iago’s current state of mind is his fault. Iago promised he would tell Roi if he’s not feeling well…

“It’s okay, Iago. It’s okay.” 

A silent sigh falls from Roi’s mouth as he leans in to press his forehead into Iago’s shoulder, his hand continuing to gently stroke his back. 

After a while in which only Iago’s quiet sobbing filled the room, Roi asks, “Did– Did I hurt you?”

~*~

Iago has to hold back a bitter chuckle. Roi is the last person on earth who would hurt him. 

He had hoped so bad that Roi fell asleep because he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. The darkness inside of him was raging like a tempest. 

_He loves you._ Words that should make one happy, but Roi’s love makes everything even worse. Now he knows what he _could_ have… Instead of what he’s stuck with.

Desperately, he’s trying to hold onto something that doesn’t let him lose his mind. He hardly perceives Roi’s caress and his tender voice attempting to calm him down. Iago’s head feels like exploding, all these intrusive thoughts rampaging in his mind; and he can’t stop crying. He doesn’t want Roi to see him like this. _He needs to leave. Preferably forever._ Iago has no explanation for it, that isn’t the truth. And most certainly, he wouldn’t tell the truth.

“Everything’s alright, Iago. Calm down.” 

Iago hears the words indistinctly, they push him over the edge. 

No. No, no, no. _Nothing is alright, honey._

“No!” 

Iago screams the word so suddenly that it has Roi flinching, withdrawing his arm from him. Iago leaps off the couch, storming across the room, pressing the heels of his hands onto his eyes. The all consuming sadness makes way for pure anger. 

Roi sits up on the couch, a startled look on his face, watching the other boy pacing up and down the living room. 

“Everything’s ruined. Everything,” he repeatedly, almost manically, murmurs the words to himself, _“Fuck.”_

Iago can’t restrain himself anymore. He kicks the armchair, screaming swear words over and over, only interrupted by heartbreaking sobs. 

Why must he be so helpless? _Little boys are helpless. They need to be taken care of._ Why must this happen to him? Why can’t he do anything about it? _You’re weak._ Why can’t he master up the strength it needs to escape the hell that he is living in? _You’re useless._

His feelings and thoughts make him feel sick to the stomach. Iago bends over, drawing in two deep shaky breaths so he won’t throw up on the carpet. 

That must have been Roi’s cue. After silently watching Iago’s meltdown – more due to the fact that his friend scared the fuck out of him than that he didn’t care about what is going on – he jumps off the couch, rushing to Iago’s side. 

“Easy, easy…” 

Iago notices Roi’s soft caress on his back, finally another sensation than raw hatred finding its way to Iago’s mind. He straightens himself again, taking another deep breath. Roi stands right in front of him, his eyes showing concern and… fear. Iago can’t hold his gaze, he’s ashamed. Ashamed for his attitude, for his outburst – but mostly for frightening his friend. 

Tears start running down Iago’s face again. He feels small and meaningless when the storm inside of him finally cools down. It leaves an enormous emptiness behind. Iago feels like drowning, like the air can’t reach his lungs anymore. It has him panicking and frantically gasping for breath. The sensation of Roi’s hands cupping his face, softly wiping away the tears with his thumbs saves him from having a full-on panic attack. His lower lip trembles uncontrollably as Iago allows himself to lean into the touch, lets himself cry silently. _It’s too late to deny everything anyways. You fucked up._

Roi carefully grabs Iago’s shoulders, directing him back to the couch, making him sit down while Roi himself kneels on the ground in front of him. Iago’s elbows meet his knees, his hands hiding his face.

“It’s alright, Iago. I’m here.” 

_Yeah, that’s the problem, darling._ Iago aggressively shakes his head, brushing off the dark voice inside of him. It needs to go away.

Roi doesn’t comment on Iago’s motion and continues speaking in this soothingly low voice instead. 

“Whatever it is… You can talk to me, you know that? I want to help you.”

Iago wouldn’t want to do anything else. But he can’t. 

“And… And if–,” Roi takes a short breath, “If it’s my fault, then I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, ever.” 

Iago knows that. He lets his hands fall into his lap, laying his gaze on Roi. Now that the tension has faded away, his whole body hurts, he’s exhausted from crying, his muscles drained from clenching up. Roi brings up his hand to softly stroke Iago’s buzzed hair. 

“Feeling better?” His voice is quieter than before, his eyes tender. 

Iago feels like his voice would be failing him, so he just nods. Trying to find an anchor in Roi’s gaze that so lovingly, so affectionately, lays on him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No… No, I’m good,” Iago assures, his voice still a little husky and strained from all the crying. A blatant lie. And he knows that Roi doesn’t believe him at all, but he also knows that he will accept Iago’s plea and will leave it to rest when Iago doesn’t want to talk about it. 

The other boy gets off the ground to sit down next to Iago on the couch. Iago bites his lip. He wishes for nothing more than Roi taking care of him, being able to escape his current life and run away with him. Iago knows that Roi would join if he asked. Not only because he holds him close to his heart, but Iago also knows that Roi hates this town and its environment no less than Iago himself. Still – it will never happen. 

“Roi?” Iago clears his throat, his voice breaking a little from the strain. Roi turns his head towards him. His beautiful face is scarred by worry, distress. Iago feels bad because he is the cause for it. 

“Can we... Can we do something… distracting?” The question is so quiet that for a second, Iago isn’t sure if he just thought it. The tender smile on Roi’s face indicates he didn’t.

“Of course.” 

Iago manages to show a tiny grin. 

“What do you feel like doing? Playing a video game? Or getting some food? To be honest, I’m quite hungry.” Roi gets up to reach for his jeans on the ground to get dressed. 

“Whatever you want…”

“Okay, then,” Roi throws Iago’s sweatpants at him, “We’ll get something to eat, go upstairs and game until one of us falls asleep.”

Relieve breaks its way into Iago’s heart and face. He’s almost back to his smug self when he jokes, “My bet’s on you, man.” 

“Asshole,” Roi grins from ear to ear, “Well, mine’s on you, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> We're also on tumblr: roifernandez.tumblr.com & i-have-feelings-bitch.tumblr.com


End file.
